joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Galahad (Drumnpverse)
Summary Galahad was the son of Sir Lancelot and grew up under their training alongside Mordred. After the death of his father, Galahad went on a quest to find the Holy Grail that his predecessors had sought before in order to bring order back to Britain. Along his journey he formed another goal, to collect various Holy Daggers from around Europe as he traveled. To do so he would have to fight many different beasts of legend and cause the extinction of several exotic and innocent species. Truly the Holiest and Most Perfect of Knights. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: 'Galahad, Sir Galahad, The Holiest of Knights, The Perfect Knight '''Origin: 'Drumnpverse '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 at the time of Camelot's Fall '''Classification: '''75% Human, 25% Fairy, Holy Sword '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Invisibility via Carnwennan, Sealing via Kanya Shanglak. Attack Potency: Country Level '''(Equal if not superior to Lancelot, who could match Excalibur which could destroy Britain. Casually fought against a serious Mordred. Killed the Buggane King who created a storm that covered the entire Isle of Man. Shook the countryside while fighting the Loch Ness Monster. Killed creatures that Merlin had put significant effort into creating. Could slightly hurt the Queen of Beasts. Casually and effortlessly killed Saint Martha of Tarascon, who could restrain Tarasque with her magic.) '''Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to other Knights of the Round Table, who can react to Excalibur which moves at this speed and can keep up with dragons.) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class K '(Carried Tarasque.) '''Striking Strength: Country Level Durability: Country Level '''(Was unharmed by being thrown several hundred meters by Gawain. Was only scratched when Mordred accidentally slashed him. Casually walked through an intense blizzard. Can take hits from characters comparable to him.) '''Stamina: '''Very High. He was able to fight against Roland for six days straight. '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters by throwing daggers. '''Standard Equipment: '''His armor. Carnwennan, the Galatine Dagger and Four other Daggers. '''Intelligence: '''Galahad received the best schooling of his time and was trained directly with and fought alongside the best warriors of his time, making him a combat expert. He is also an expert navigator, as he was able to travel across all of Europe with little trouble. In addition, he has a large amount of knowledge on different types of mythical beasts due to fighting many species and being raised by knights who spent their lives fighting many more. '''Weaknesses: '''As a fairy, he is technically considered a weapon of Avalon, and is therefore weak to anti-weapon tools such as Clarent. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Carnwennan: '''Using Carnwennan, Galahad can turn himself invincible. '''Kanya Shanglak: '''Due to the nature of his daggers, when he attacks with all six at once against a god, he can activate the ritual Kanya Shanglak, creating the status of "War of Gods" on the battlefield and killing the concept of any god, sealing them into the form of a weapon. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swords Category:Dagger Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sealing Users